Rift (On hiatus, but chapter three is out)
by The Forest Dog
Summary: A cracking inter-dimension rift. Endless space. A twelve-year old boy who has literally no idea where he is... Those things don't exactly go together. Too bad they did anyways. (Alternate version of Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own _Gravity Falls_. This story takes place during Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future.  
**

_Prologue_  


Dipper rifled through the metal slabs, his eyes drawn to the strange symbols carved intricately on each one. Each time he took a pause to stare at the characters, he had to shake his head to himself to remind himself that it wasn't what they had come here for. A few feet away, his great-uncle did the same thing as him, looking for the substance that might very well save their lives... _Everyone's _lives.

Dipper let out a sigh, while continuing to scan each piece of metal. "Ford, are you _sure _there's still some of it left?"

There was a small pause, before Ford replied. "I'm sure there's some leftover alien adhesive somewhere around here. We just have to keep looking."

The alien adhesive that they needed to recover was a substance that Ford had explained to him earlier; the adhesive was strong enough to patch any hole, any gap, any opening at all, any crack in _anything_. That was what they needed; something strong enough to seal the rift. Instinctively, upon thinking of the small gateway, Dipper shifted the backpack slung across his shoulders, where the rift was stored in.

The rift had been created accidentally. When Stan had reactivated the inter-dimensional portal to retrieve his twin brother, the instability of the machine had manifested into a sort of gateway into another realm, the Nightmare Realm. Dipper shuddered. The Nightmare Realm was a place for things that had _no _place to_ be_. The beasts and monsters in that realm would do about anything to get their hands -or claws, or whatever other monstrous body part- on the rift. Because one slip-up, one mistake, and the rift would crack, releasing the window into another dimension.

Bill Cipher was one of the demons intent on getting his hands on it. For billions of years, he had yearned for the gateway to be opened. He wanted to watch every dimension burn, and breaking the rift open was the only way to do it.

And now the rift's containment was cracking, breaking at the edges like worn-out glass. Dipper guessed that the rift was just _too unstable_ for the containment, and that's why they required the adhesive. If they could retrieve it, they could seal the crack, blocking the chance of Bill's return for a long while.

Dipper returned his attention to the pieces of metal. For a while, the two looked through them in silence that was only broken by the soft scraping of metal as they shuffled the pieces around. Dipper was so absorbed in the silence, he almost didn't hear Ford when he spoke. "Dipper... have you thought much about your future?" he asked, turning around so that his gaze was on Dipper; he saw this out of the corner of his eyes.

Dipper shifted on his feet. "No, not really. I mean, beyond graduating from high-school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost-hunting show..."

Dipper thought Ford would make some sort of remark on how "simple" that seemed to him, but, to Dipper's surprise, he laughed. "It's like talking to a younger version of myself. If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?"

Dipper finally rotated to meet his gaze with a dismissive shrug. "Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing, but it's not like I have a choice." Then he turned again to search through the metal again, thinking that the topic had been dropped, but no, Ford wasn't finished yet...

There was another slight pause of silence before Ford spoke again. "Dipper... I've been thinking... I'm getting too old to investigate Gravity Falls on my own. I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters, solve mysteries, and protect this town. And I think I'd... I'd like to keep it in the family."

Dipper stiffened, dropping the slate he'd been holding, staring wide-eyed at the wall in front of him. "What are you saying?" he murmured, just loud enough for Ford to hear him.

"I've read your additions to my journal and I'm impressed with your potential," he started, walking over to Dipper before placing his polydactyl hands on the boy's shoulders and turning Dipper to face him. "What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends, and becoming my apprentice?"

For a fleeting moment, Dipper couldn't respond. He stood with his mouth slightly agape in shock, before he recollected himself -but only enough to react.

"W-what about school?" he asked, his voice faltering.

"Dipper, I have _twelve _PhDs," he laughed, stepping back so that his he wasn't holding Dipper anymore. "Your parents would be _thrilled _I could give you such an advanced education!"

Dipper averted his gaze with a sigh, his shoulders sagging. "There's also Mabel... She'd be all alone in California..."

"Mabel will be _fine _on her own," Ford assured him. "She has a _magnetic _personality. I watched her become pen-pals with the pizza-delivery man in the sixty seconds he was at the door," he added with a slight smile.

"Gosh, we've never really been apart before..." he murmured, half to himself.

"And isn't it _suffocating_?" Ford inquired. "Dipper, can you honestly tell me you never felt like you were meant for something more?"

"I-I don't know," Dipper sighed again, his eyes still trained on the floor. "Sounds like a dream come true, but... I'm not sure I have what it takes. I was tricked by Bill, I was wrong about Stan's portal." He lifted his eyes and extended his arms a bit from his sides as he added, "Heck, I can't ever operate this magnet gun right!"

As if to prove him point, the gun charged up and sucked one of the metal slates onto its muzzle. With a short huff of annoyance, Dipper lifted the gun and tried with little success to pry the slate off of the end. Abruptly, Ford let out a small gasp of excitement.

"Yes! Dipper, you found the adhesive!"

Dipper's eyes widened. "I did?" He turned the gun around to stare at the slate. Only now did he realize that it was covered in a glowing pink glue-like substance. It coated the metal in a colorful sheen.

"Ho-ho, you really did it, kid!" Ford chirped. Dipper couldn't help but allow a tiny smile to appear on his face. He handed the slate to Ford. "Huddle in, let's get a picture of this!"

Before the two could do anything more, though, they were interrupted by a soft-but-unsettling whirring sound, almost like a trill. At this noise, Ford produced a gun from his coat, aiming it at the shadows with the adhesive in his other hand. Dipper could feel unease gathering inside of him as he saw how serious Ford looked.

"Uh, Grunkle Ford," he whispered, his heart beginning to pound in his chest, "you said everything in here is dead, right...?"

"Yes," Ford muttered. "Unless somehow we've reactivated the-" he gasped aloud, his eyes widening "-security system!"

Out of the darkness of the shadows, two floating orbs appeared. They were silver and argent, and each one had a red triangle that Dipper assumed to be a scanner in their centers. By the sides of the triangles was a small line made of two tiny green lights. Despite their simple appearances, Dipper's heart thudded harder.

"What do we do!?" he panicked, his eyes flashing from one of the orbs to the other.

"Listen to me _very _carefully," Ford commanded, "I've studied these; they're security droids and they detect adrenaline. You simply have to not feel _any _fear, and they won't see you."

"_What_!?" Dipper squeaked. How could he control the racing of his heartbeat with these machines in front of him?

"It's okay, I've done it before," Ford tried to reassure Dipper, but to little avail. "Just take a deep breath, focus on your intellect, and _control you fear_."

Dipper's head was reeling. How could he focus on anything other than these giant, threatening orbs in front of him? "Huh-wha-wha-wha- that's crazy! I-"

"Follow my lead!" Ford instructed, his face hardened in determination as he glared at the droids.

"Great-uncle Ford-" Dipper quavered, his limbs shaking and his hands clutching one of the straps of his backpack.

"Focus, Dipper!" Ford hissed. One of the orbs scanned him with its red sensor, before it turned on Dipper. He tensed, his eyes flashing with fear.

"Wha- I-uh, I-I-uh..." Dipper stammered, his voice becoming more high-pitched as a gun emerged from below the droid's sensor.

"I can't!" he choked out, before shielding himself with his arms as the droid's gun fired with a flash of white light.

"Get down!" Ford barked, before tackling Dipper to the ground as the gun fired in the place where he'd been standing mere moments before. The ground was charred black there.

Somehow, that snapped Dipper out of his shock. He reached for his magnet gun and aimed it at one of the droids, before pulling down in the trigger. A blue shockwave shot out of it. As it came in touch with an orb, it crackled with sparks and was sent aflame. It let out a beeping sound, before crashing to the floor. Now, the other droid turned on him, and Dipper could feel his throat turning dry.

The other orb's shell turned transparent, and it opened up into a gaping hole. Four black tentacle-like appendages stuck out of it. With a snapping sound like a cracking whip, they shot forward, giving Dipper no time to react.

Before he could fully comprehend the situation, one of the appendages had coiled itself around his arm. It tightened it grip on him, and as he gasped out in pain the magnet gun slid from his hands.

Dipper tried tugging his arm away, but his struggle was in vain. He began to slide forwards as it drew him closer to it. He tried once more to wrest his arm from its hold, but he was again without avail.

"Dipper, no!" Ford yelled as another one of the appendages wrapped around his other arm. As both his arms were ensnared by the coils, the two remaining appendages banded around his ankles. He grunted with strain as he tried unsuccessfully to break free of the droid's grasp.

In one jerking movement, the droid jolted him forwards. He was pulled by its coils to the inside of the orb. As soon as he was in, the opening in the droid clamped to a close, and the appendages finally retracted and released him; but it didn't help much. The only opening had been sealed shut.

Dipper placed his hands against the wall of the droid. He was shuddering from terror, and his breathing was coming out in ragged gasps for air. Ford opened his mouth to call out, but before he could, the orb streaked away. The shaking of his containment sent him crashing into the walls, and he hissed in pain each time he collided.

Then the top of his head struck the "roof". Pain coursed through his body like fire, and instantly his vision began to darken at the edges.

His head was pounding with stabbing agony as he slumped to the bottom of the droid. He let out a pained groan. Maybe if he just... closed his eyes... just for a second...

As his eyelids shut, a void of darkness consumed him and the world faded away.


	2. Taken

**No, I still don't own _Gravity Falls_.**

**I thought that was pretty obvious...**

_Chapter One: Taken_

Mabel flopped down onto the floorboards, a saddened sigh escaping from her mouth. Her cheek was pressed against the ground uncomfortably, but she couldn't care less. _When we grow older, it's not going to be better... It's going to be_ _worse_, she though glumly. She rolled onto her side, shifting her position so that she was propped up on her elbows. She reached with one arm, balancing her form on the other, for her scrapbook, which lay a few inches away from her. She grasped its edge, and dragged it towards herself. She set it down in front of herself, putting her other arm to the ground after flipping to a random page.

_I was so excited to go to high-school... but Wendy said it's horrible... and Candy and Grenda won't be able to come to my party? When the summer ends, I'll have to leave Gravity Falls behind... I'll have to leave _everyone _behind!_

Mabel barely suppressed a wail of sorrow. She turned the pages of her scrapbook, tears welling in her eyes. She had so many memories here... If she left, would she be leaving them behind? Her breath caught in her throat, and tears slipped down her face as she upturned another page. These photos were seared into her memory, but she still usually found comfort in gazing at them. Now, however, they just deepened the melancholy around her.

_I'd be leaving Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford... I'd be leaving Wendy and Soos… I'd be leaving Candy and Grenda… I'd be leaving _everyone_! _she thought, shutting her eyes as if doing so would block out the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. She slowly opened her eyes again and pushed off of her hands so that she was on her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, and was about to pull up the collar of her sweater for a ticket to Sweatertown, when there was a soft knocking on her door. She refrained from going to her private town, mumbling a "come in" that she wasn't sure whoever it was had heard. It was evident, however, when the door creaked open, that they had heard.

It was her Grunkle Stan. Mabel wasn't sure if she was happy or not to see him. On one hand, maybe he could reassure her, but on the other hand, he was just another person that she was going to leave behind.

"Everything alright, kiddo?" he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle for once. He had a Pitt Cola in one hand, and had the door knob held in the other. Mabel lifted her watery gaze to look at him, as before she had been staring at the wooden floor. She unfurled herself, now trying to hold back her tears. If Grunkle Stan saw her crying, he might make fun of her.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine," she mumbled, her tone laden with woe, and she knew Stan had detected it. To her surprise, though, instead of laughing at her misery, his expression softened. He pushed the door open all the way, before stepping inside. He walked over to Mabel and sat down on his knees besides her. For a moment, the two were indulged in a completely silent moment, broken only by the rattling of the tree branches tapping on the window.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Stan finally asked. Mabel averted her gaze, but she supposed she'd have to reply at some point. She leaned sideways so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I... I don't want to leave Gravity Falls," she choked out. "I... I'd be leaving everyone behind, and..." She trailed off with a sigh. Stan grabbed her softly by her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Hey, at least whatever happens, you'll always have your brother with you through thick and thin!" He looked away as he added, "Not everyone can say that, y'know?"

Then he stood up, brushing dust off his suit with one hand and the soda still in one hand. He gave her a slight wave, before heading out of the room.

When he left, Mabel straightened, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed to herself. "At least whatever happens, I'll always have Dipper along with me! Good ol', reliable ol'-" she trailed off again as she heard a crackling sound, like static. She swiveled her head. The light on her walkie-talkie was flashing, and she could hear fragments of sentences as she crawled over and held the radio in her hands.

_"... you said... here is dead, right?"_

Even though Mabel could only make out a few words, she knew it was Dipper's voice, and it sounded like he was nervous... worried... scared...

_"...unless somehow... reactivated... security system!"_

That was Ford's voice...

_"What do we do!?"_

"_Listen... carefully... security droids... detect adrenaline... not feel any fear... won't see you..."_

_"What!?"_

_"...done this before... take a deep breath... control your fear..."_

_"...that's crazy! I-"_

_"Follow my lead!"_

_"...Ford-"_

_"Focus, Dipper!"_

There was a moment of silence on the other and as the radio crackled for a few seconds, then...

_"Get down!"_

She heard something like an explosion, and then a grunt as someone hit the ground. Then she heard another crackling, not from the radio, but from what was happening with Ford and Dipper, before there were high-pitched beeps and another explosion. Then she heard a sound like a cracking whip, before she heard Dipper gasp out in pain.

_"Dipper, no!" _Ford cried. Mabel widened her eyes. What was going on there? Was Dipper in trouble!?

Then she heard something slam shut on the other end, before she heard ragged breathing, fast with panic. She knew it was Dipper... Then she heard him hiss in pain, before everything faded away as the walkie-talkie turned off and the connection was lost. Mabel banged the side of it.

"No! Dipper! W-what happened!?" she wailed to herself. She cradled the radio in her arms. What had happened over there?

"Oh, Dipper, please, _please_,_ please_,_ please _be okay..." she pleaded to nobody as she sat in worry with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Dipper blinked open his eyes, but only to slits. His head was aching, stinging, and his vision was blurry. It took him a moment to remember where he was. When he did, he struggled to stand up. His hands slipped on the smooth and curved bottom of the droid, but eventually he was standing. His breathing was amplified by the arced walls(?) as he gazed at what lay outside of the droid...

It was a vast expanse black. Stars glittered in pale blue glows, but he could see a few orange and red stars here and there, colored like a blazing flame. Far, _far _off, he could faintly see a blue planet, with spots of green and brown, though it was covered by a layer of white. Dipper gasped as he realized that it was _Earth_. Was he really that far?

He stumbled backwards, only to slip on the curved floor(?). He feel back, but he didn't have the strength to get up again.

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as he breathed. _This can't be happening... This can't be happening... This can't be happening... But isn't it happening right now?_

He turned his head slightly, and saw that the other half of the orb was coated in a silver sheen, like it was attached to something else. _Probably a ship..._ Dipper guessed. _How am I even able to breathe here..._

Then his eyes widened. _The rift!_

He shot up, glancing around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his backpack was lying against one of the sides of the droid. Then he realized he shouldn't be relieved. If it was here, and without the adhesive...

Dipper kneeled down and lifted the flap on his backpack. He reached into it and felt around. Then he retracted his arms, with the rift in his hands. he lifted it to his eyes warily. It swirled in its containment, but Dipper wasn't staring at that... His eyes were fixed on the crack that ran along its side, branching off into various directions.

_It's so close to breaking, _he shuddered. _It could've cracked so easily... It was my fault... It was _all _my fault... _

He held the rift close to him, not daring to put it back. _I need to be careful with this... If it breaks, then..._

He shut his eyes tightly, drawing in a deep breath and trying to control the speed of his pounding heart. _I won't let it crack... _he vowed. _I'll protect it until my last breath, until I die, I'll protect it. I _won't _let it crack..._

He dropped backwards so that he was laying on his back. His eyes never wavered from the rift, though, as he thought further.

_I might be gone forever, _he realized with a jolt. _I might never get back... I barely got to say goodbye to Mabel..._

He held the rift closer to his chest, though taking great care as to not apply pressure to it.

"Mabel, I'm sorry," he murmured, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Mabel lifted her head slightly as she heard a knock on the attic door. It'd been an hour since she had heard what was going on with Dipper and Ford from the walkie-talkie. She was still on the floor on the same place as when it happened.

"C-come in..." she mumbled. She still didn't know if Dipper was safe...

Mabel's heart skipped a beat when Ford came in, but it sunk again when she realized that Dipper wasn't with him, and when she saw the dire and grave expression on his face.

"Mabel-" he started, but she cut him off with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where's Dipper?"

Ford didn't reply. Instead, he averted his gaze with a small sigh.

"Where's Dipper?" she repeated, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"He's..." Ford hesitated. "Look, it's... Complicated..."

"Just tell me!" Mabel wailed. "Where's my brother!?"

"Taken," Ford murmured.

"By what!? W-why didn't you stop it!?"

"Mabel, I tried, but..." he trailed off with another sigh. Mabel's vision was blurred by the water gathering in her eyes that fell her neck. She wiped them away.

"W-what h-happened?" she stammered, her voice strained as she spoke.

"There's no way to sugarcoat this, Mabel. We activated the security system in the place we were going. One of the droids..." he trailed off again, shaking his head with closed eyes.

There was a long moment of silence. _Dipper... Where are you? _Mabel asked to nobody, because nobody could hear her. _Please be alright... Please be alright._


	3. Encounter

**Okay, please, please, _please _don't hate me for this, especially because this story only has a couple of chapters right now, but...**

**I think I'm going to have to put this story on hold. A.k.a. hiatus. I'm sorry, I just kind of lost motivation and inspiration for this, me and my stupid head. Again, I'm sorry to all you fellows reading.**

**Before I do put this on hiatus, though, here's a short chapter... again, sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**I still don't own _Gravity Falls_.**

_Chapter Two: Encounter_

"I'm sorry..."

Mabel's clouded gaze was fixed on the floor. Tears streamed down her face, and no matter how many times she wiped them away, they were still there. She finally glanced up from the floor to look at Ford. "W-where is it t-taking him?" she stuttered, suppressing a wail of sorrow.

Ford didn't answer for a moment. He closed his eyes and let out a half-stifled sigh. "I'm not sure, but it's nowhere good."

"Then we have to find him! W-we have to get him back!" Mabel cried, wiping some more tears away from her eyes with her sweater-sleeve.

"It's not that simple," Ford murmured.

"But he can't just be... He can't be gone!" She didn't get a response back to that, so she decided to go on. "We have to find a way to get him! Dipper can't just... He can't be _gone_!"

"Mabel, calm down, I-"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!? WHEN MY BROTHER'S IN SPACE GOING TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!?" she interrupted, her voice ringing throughout the shack. "AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!? IS IT BECAUSE YOU _WANTED _HIM GONE!? WAS THAT WHOLE MISSION JUST TO GET _RID OF HIM_?"

Ford's eyes widened. "Mabel, no, I-"

"DID YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH!? THAT YOU'D BE WILLING TO THROW HIM INTO SPACE!? FOREVER!?" Mabel cried, her eyes shut tightly and her hands balled into fists.

Ford blinked, stunned, and his mouth agape. He stuttered, trying to find a response to that. He swallowed, his arms falling to his sides. "Mabel, I didn't want this any more than you do," he finally whispered. Mabel opened her eyes to glare at him, though tears still trickling down her face.

"You're lying," she croaked, her teeth clenched. "You're _lying_! You _wanted _this to happen, didn't you!?"

Ford couldn't find anything to say to that for a moment. Then he averted his gaze. "Mabel... I'm not lying. Sincerely, I tried to stop it... I just... I couldn't..."

Mabel, however, couldn't find it in her to believe him. Rage engulfed her, and her cheeks grew red with anger. She shut her eyes tightly. She was shaking with fury, but her next words were quiet as a whisper, and her tone as cold as ice.

"I should've pressed the button... I should've shut the portal..."

She didn't wait for a response. She stood up, her eyes shooting open. Wiping the tears from her eyes with her sweater-sleeve, she stormed out of the door.

•••

_Black and white pine trees towered over him, their thin branches swaying slightly in a soft breeze. Their nettles blocked the slanted rays of gray sunlight. Everything was devoid of any color, and though, yes, you could see a breeze in the way the tree branches swerved, you couldn't hear the sound of the wind, or anything._

_Dipper slowly surveyed the monochrome forest. Usually, a setting like this would bring a feeling of calm upon him, but now, a feeling of dread gathered inside of him, and his eyes flickered back and forth nervously. Apart from the color, it looked exactly like Gravity Falls, but he knew it wasn't. He knew where he was. He must've fallen asleep, because he was in the mindscape. And that meant..._

_He nearly jumped into the air as he heard an echoing voice wreath around him. "Heya, Pine Tree!"_

_Suppressing a shiver of fear, Dipper slowly turned around. Instantly, he had to lift his arm to shield his eyes from the yellow glow that radiated off of Bill Cipher's slitted eye._

_The glow receded, and Dipper lowered his arm, before taking a step backwards, his breath rattling in his chest._

_"Y-you!" he stuttered. "What're you doing here!?"_

_The corner's of Bill's eyes curved upwards with amusement, and he released a high-pitched cackle. "I can do whatever I want, Pine Tree! There's no reason I _shouldn't _be here!"_

_Dipper stumbled backwards again as Bill summoned his cane out of thin-air. He twirled it around for a moment, his one-eyed gaze locked onto Dipper._

_"Seriously, what do you want from me?" Dipper demanded, trying to keep the fear that was building up inside of him out of his voice. Bill shrugged absently._

_"You should know _exactly _what I want..." he drawled, his eye narrowing, and for a moment Dipper thought it flashed red. Dipper swallowed back his fear and forced himself to speak._

_"W-what do you mean?" he asked tentatively, his voice quivering. Bill gave a mock sigh of disappointment, before floating down slightly so that he was face-to-face with Dipper._

_"Pine Tree," he said in a sing-song voice. "I thought you were smarter than this."_

_The demon snapped his fingers, and Dipper was violently brought to his knees as he was pulled to the ground. He tilted his head, his heart hammering in his chest. Blue shackles were locked around his wrists, attached to cobalt chains that were restraining him. Dipper tugged against the chains, but they only got tighter around his wrists as he did. _

_He looked up at Bill, who, if he could, would've been smirking. The demon lifted his hand up to his hat. Grabbing its rim, he lifted it off his head and tipped it..._

_And gravity reversed. Dipper felt his stomach sink as the whole world turned over. He let out a quick yelp of surprise as the world flipped upside-down. He began to fall towards the sky which was now below him, but something tugged back at him as he did._

_The shackles were still latched around his wrists, holding him suspended in the air. The sky stretched endlessly below him, an eternal blue void. Terror pooled inside of him, but he forced it down as he shifted his gaze onto Bill Cipher, who was staring at him with glee._

_"Just _hang in _there, kid," Bill laughed, his feet kicking in the air as he did. Dipper, even with his own fear, couldn't help but roll his eyes at the terrible joke. _

_His legs dangling in the air, Dipper tried to make himself seem semi-intimidating as he narrowed his eyes at the demon. "I'm asking again, Bill," he growled. "What the _heck _do you _want _from me?"_

_Bill rolled his one eye with a sigh. "Normally, it'd be funny how dumb you are, but now it's just annoying. I WANT THE STUPID RIFT, YA IDIOT!"_

_Dipper tensed, his mouth bending downwards in a snarl. "I'll never give it to you, Bill!"_

_"Who said you have a choice?" Bill growled, his eye narrowing. Gesturing above, which happened to be the upside-down ground, he continued with his eye tinted blue. "You can't keep that rift safe forever. You _will _make a mistake, and when you do, everything you know will _burn_."_

_With another snap of his fingers, the forest above him was set ablaze in blue flames. Dipper could feel the heat from them, even here when he was hanging from the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the trees crumble to the ground, reduced to ashes._

_"I'll be waiting..." he heard Bill murmur, before Dipper was pulled back into the waking world._


End file.
